Proposal
by Meaghan McCormak
Summary: Lame, cheesy and happy morning of a big day for both of them. Why does Darren have a ring? Glee 3D Premiere. CrissColfer Drabble.


Chris opened his eyes to see Darren's face lying right beside his. Still asleep, his breathing was steady and quiet and just then, as if he was hearing his boyfriend's thoughts, those hazel, shiny and cheerful eyes opened. Drowsy as they were, they stared at Chris' sea-foam blue ones.

"Hey, beautiful," Darren whispered, mildly smiling and rubbing his eyes. Chris snickered and bit his lip. He still couldn't quite believe he and Darren were together. They had been so for seven months now, but no one knew. Not even Ashley or Lea. Or Joey for that matter.

"Hi," he replied with his soft, angelical voice that the dark haired boy so much warmed.

"I have to leave for the livestream in a little while," he groaned tilting his head back "And I really do not feel like moving from your side," he went on, placing his arms around Chris' waist, as he nuzzled his face on said boy's neck, a dorky smile playing on his lips "Not even a little bit," he added, making him laugh.

"I love you," he murmured, surrounding Darren's neck with his hands. He could feel his grin against his skin, more precisely, on that strong beating spot.

"I love you more," he whispered and they both stayed in that position for a while, until Chris spoke again "You're not... mad, are you?"

Darren looked up to him pushing away slightly "What do you mean?"

"Because of yesterday's conversation," Chris continued, making an effort to look into Darren's eyes, feeling embarrassed "You know it's not that I don't love you, it's just that I don't know if I'm... ready. To tell..." he stopped for a moment, hesitating "people. I don't know. I don't want anyone to know yet. But it's not that I'm ashamed of it or anything..." Darren chuckled, contemplating his boyfriend as he stuttered "Chris, babe, look at me. It's completely fine, okay? I still love you and I'm not angry at you. At all. I love you just as much. More, if it's possible, because you're being so adorable right now," he finished, making him giggle and roll his eyes "Besides, you did say 'Yes', didn't you?" he grinned and Chris nodded at him, that feeling of completeness releasing thousands of the so called "butterflies" in his stomach, fluttering all the way up to and chest and down to his toes, filling him with a ticklish sensation of plenitude.

"I still feel bad for not wearing any rings in public. It's like I'm rejecting you," he persisted with sad and kind of disappointed eyes, running his fingers through Darren's hair. The other man, lying next to him pursed his lips and a second later, his face lit up "What?"

"Just wait a second, I'll be..." he tried to leave the bed but noticed Chris and him were still tangled so he went closer again and pecked the other boy's lips "I'll be right back," he said, smiling against his mouth. He walked toward the chair on the corner of Chris' bedroom, looking through his satchel "It's gotta be here somewhere, please? Please?" he was muttering to himself "Yes!" he exclaimed, bouncing in the spot. He turned around with a dazzling smile spreading wider and wider on his face.

"What?" Chris asked, suspicious, though he couldn't help a smile.

"I'm doing this again," Darren said, climbing onto the bed as he knelt down next to Chris, as he blinked and beamed broader. The other boy was hiding something in his hand and with the free one, he took his boyfriend's hand "Chris, I have never, ever, in my entire life, been in love this much with a person," he affirmed with a look so serious that it was almost painful "I adore you more than Christian loves Satine, more than Helena Bonham Carter worships Tim Burton and more than I elated Disney, The Beatles and Star Wars when I was a teenager," he continued on a dorkier note "I could go on and on for hours, really, but I'll skip to the part where I tell you that I honestly feel like spending the rest of my life with you, and only you," he spelled out, trying to making Chris understand how positive he was of this "I could never get tired or bored of you, of waking up next to you, of reading your name when you text me at five am, of your sarcastic, witty remarks, of your clingy attitude when you sleepwalk in the middle of the night and I have to drag you back to bed," he admired the wrinkles around Chris' eyes when he closed his eyes and let out a bashful laugh "and you are the only thing that can make me happy when my Starkid fellas fail to which is like… _Whoa_," at this Chris giggled once more, blushing deeply "And that is why I'm asking this to you now. And why I did so last night too," he added under his breath "Christopher Paul Colfer, will you, please, marry me?" he opened the hand and showed one dark wooden ring.

"I don't get it," he sniggled "I'm sorry," Darren smirked quietly and put it in his own ring finger.

"Since you feel bad about not wearing an engagement ring, the fact that you think rings don't look good on your beautiful, perfect, pale hands and the other fact that I only have one, I'm using this one to let you know how much I love you. No matter what. As a private… joke, if you will," he explained to Chris, who was looking at him through his eyelashes.

"I love you so much," he said, stroking Darren's wrist and then caressing his cheek.

"I love you more," he insisted, smiling and cupping Chris' face with his hands, both of them leaning in for a kiss.

* * *

><p>[RVWD] Ok, so I read this again and added and changed a few things here and there that were just so... Lame, perhaps? I don't know, but I changed a bit the idea of Chris being <strong>so<strong> gigglish and... bashful and you know, all of that. And I changed some things that were just, yes, plain.. cheese, tried to elaborate it more.

Hope you like it and reviewwww, please. It makes me so happy you have no idea.

PS: Besides, the dialogue and commas were terribly used.


End file.
